


Different When It's You

by Latishiante1001



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bottom Damon Salvatore, But It Is Not That Bad I Swear, Fluff, Grinding, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mother Hen Alaric Saltzman, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Smut, Top Alaric Saltzman, Vampire Healing, he heals quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Damon wants Alaric to turn. Alaric doesn't want to yet. Damon respects that.But that doesn't stop Damon from trying to speed up the waiting period.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949569
Kudos: 65
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Different When It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Omorashi | **Knifeplay** | Body Swap
> 
> GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES! Hopefully it's me. I'm back for my favorite season of the year; SPOOPY SEASON! I need to stop using caps lock so much... Anyway, here's my first Kinktober 2020 fic and hopefully, it's not my last. I made a post on my Tumblr(s) about Kinktober and I, with my extremely indecisive self, need help figuring out what kink to use and what fandom and the ship and all that jazz. So, head on over to my [Tumblr](https://latishiante1001.tumblr.com) to look at the post. Oop- or look at it [here](https://latishiante1001.tumblr.com/post/630810806794190848/kinktober-2020) and send me asks or comment what you all want to see! 
> 
> Aight, this is long enough so enjoy the fic!

“Just do it already and you’ll see how easy it is!”

Alaric exhaled and looked away from the knife in his hand.  _ How did I get here? _

Alaric was currently straddling Damon’s hips with a knife right over the vampire’s left pec. Looking around Damon’s room, the curtains, the wall, Alaric was supposedly trying to get himself to do what he was told. That’s what he told himself. Instead, he was stalling and as much as he hated it, Damon knew. Damon always knew.

“Ric, you’re stalling. Come on, you know you- Ah!” Damon flinched, closing his eyes as he felt his skin split open, parting under the sharp blade. The cut was shallow, going from right next to his sternum to about an inch over his nipple. Damon could feel himself getting harder and slowly opened his eyes, pupils blown, with a breathy, “Fuck…”

Alaric froze as he looked down at his vampire...partner, I guess, looking for any sign he should  _ not _ have done what he just did. But, of course, with Damon, there wasn’t any. All he could see was the reasons why he just intentionally cut Damon; the blown pupils, the heavy breathing despite not needing to breathe, the infuriatingly sexy smirk forming on his lips.  _ Completely and utterly insane bastard… _

“Did I hurt you? Well, that’s a stupid question… Did I do that right? I-” Alaric fumbled with his words, trying to check in with the now grinning, annoying- “Damn it, Damon! Why the hell am I doing this?”

“Because you love me and I asked nicely,” Damon answered, lifting a hand to settle on Alaric’s hip, his thumb moving back and forth in a calming manner.

“And by asking nicely, you mean pestering me for almost three weeks until I gave in?” Alaric rolled his eyes but was calming down from the hand on his hip. A sigh followed as he saw Damon realize his trick was working. “Damon, I don’t like hurting you…”

“Hurt? Who’s hurt? Look, it’s already healed!” Damon stops until he watches Alaric look at the now healed cut, blood drying around it. “And now you’re letting my blood go to waste with your worrying. The whole point of this-”

“-Is to get me to ‘feel myself grow with power so I’ll want to turn’, I know, I know. But I don’t get why I have to  _ cut _ you to do that.” Alaric sighs and lets the knife slide from his hold and onto the bed before sitting up.

“Well, one, it’s not much different than me biting my wrist and giving it to you to suck on. Two, this is hot and you can’t tell me it isn’t.” Damon sets his other hand on Alaric’s other hip to try and keep his mother hen of a human, hopefully soon-to-be-vampire, calm.

“It is different! With a bite, you only feel the bite and maybe some sting but that’s it. With this, I’m repeatedly causing you pain! And don’t start with that bullshit. It might be hot in your fucked-up, insane head but not mine!”

“Oh, so your blood  _ isn’t _ pumping harder than usual down south and I’m  _ not  _ currently feeling your hard cock? Hm, coulda fooled me.”

“I’m stressed and-”

“-And you just so happen to get turned on when you’re stressed?”

“Damn it, Damon! I hate hurting you but you obviously liking this turns me on and…” Alaric trails off and looks away from Damon’s disgustingly beautiful blue eyes. 

Damon lifts a hand up and takes a hold of the human’s chin to shift his head to make eye contact again. “And?”

“...And it makes me want to do it more…” Alaric mumbles quietly, but just loud enough for Damon’s vampire hearing to pick it up.

“Ric, like there’s anything wrong with that. Look, I’ve been down a few streets in my life and I’ve seen  _ several _ people,  _ humans, _ do this with their partners and I don’t think they have a vampire on call. ‘Hey, uh, Vampire Dave? Imma need some of your blood to heal me again. Yeah, my girl was cutting me again. It was hot as fuck.’” Damon pauses to watch Alaric roll his eyes at his humorous impression before asking, “They do it, so why can’t we?”

“It’s just… weird to me, I guess.” Stopping to think for a couple of moments, Alaric slowly moves his hand to take hold of the knife again. “But fine, I’ll keep going. As long as you promise me you’ll tell me when I need to stop and if I do something you don’t like!” 

“I, Damon Salvatore, promise to tell you, Alaric Saltzman, to stop when, and if, I need you to,” Damon removes a hand from Alaric’s hip to place over his bloody pec before putting it back in its place. “There, good enough? Good, get to cutting and sucking.”

Alaric sighs and mutters, “The things I’ll do for you,” before cutting a mirroring slash on Damon’s other pec. 

Damon moans and thrusts his hips up against Alaric’s to get some kind of contact with his erect cock, “Come on, drink before it closes.”

Shaking his head, Alaric moves the hand holding the knife away and leans down to lick a stripe up the barely bleeding cut, groaning at the taste. The noise Damon lets out at that goes right down to his cock that he can’t believe is so hard. So he does it again, leaving a kiss at the end before it closes.

“Damn it, the next time we’re doing this, remind me not to drink a lot of blood beforehand,” Damon curses, wishing it would last just a little bit longer. “Cut me again, go deeper.”

“What do you mean next time,” Alaric asks as he still cuts Damon again, going deeper as was told. This cut went from the center of Damon’s chest and straight down to almost his navel. 

“Fuck, Ric,” Damon cried at the pleasure pain of it all, his hands no longer rubbing Alaric’s hips but gripping tightly. As Alaric moved down to lick the blood flowing from his wound, Damon answered, “You can’t tell me youー _ fuck _ ーdon’t want to do this again. Don’t stop…”

Alaric continued to lick away the blood as it flowed out, kissing intermittently on, and around, the wound. The more blood he drank, the more power he felt growing in him. His senses expanded just that little bit, he felt that much more awake. The feeling, the advantages that come with drinking more blood was addicting. He could see the upside in being a vampire. But he’s also seen the bad parts…

_ No, don’t think about that right now. _

Seeing the wound starting to close, Alaric decided to try something. Instead of dragging his tongue across the wound, Alaric used his teeth and went down the cut. 

“Ric, fuck! Do that again! Plea- Oh  _ shit _ .” Damon jerked at the feeling of teeth dragging across the sensitive skin, pleasure-pain surging through his nerves as his body struggled to close the wound. 

Alaric continues to go between using his teeth, tongue and lips until the wound finally closes and there’s not a lick of blood left (pun intended). 

Right before he’s about to cut again, Alaric moves up to kiss Damon’s lips, licking into his mouth to give him a taste of himself. Damon moans at the taste, kissing back lazily as he comes down from the high. Despite the opposing whine from the man below him, Alaric pulls back to ask a question.

“I was wondering… How can you enjoy this when you’ve had this done to you in much more violent ways?”

“It’s different when it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a wild ride and a lot longer than I thought it was gonna be but I do like it. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about it in the comments and don't forget to leave kudos! Thanks for reading and Happy Spoopy Season!


End file.
